Alone on Christmas
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Jack pays Phryne a Christmas visit.


He knocked on the door feeling very confident, probably had something to do with the large amount of punch and champagne that had been pushed into his hand over the past four hours. But something had told him to come here and he hoped his instinct was right.

The evening was warm and still, the sounds of Christmas carols rang from the neighbouring houses. The sun had just set and the sky glowed a shade of purple orange that reminded him of the days when he was young, the darkness reminding him to return home. But now was not the time for thoughts like that, now was the time for action.

There were lights on in the parlor and, he couldn't help but notice upstairs in her bedroom. The door in front of him opened gently and he instinctively stepped back as the lights from inside washed out onto the semi darkness of the late afternoon. She had a glass of champagne in one hand and a slightly confused look on her face which quickly changed into surprise as she registered who it was calling on her.

They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment before she let go of the door handle she was still holding and gestured him in.

He was dressed casually, though it appeared she still kept up her usual glamour. Dressed head to toe in purple right down to the small silver plates that graced her ears complete with diamonds and purple gemstones. She tilted her head at his clothes apparently as taken back as he before shrugging her shoulders, taking a gulp of champagne and walking into the parlour. He stood in the hallway watching for a moment as she walked further into the parlour before he walked to stand in the doorway. She had walked over to the cabinet along the wall and retrieved another champagne flute turning to smile at him when she realised he had not yet entered the room.

For some reason he couldn't decide why she had chosen to wear purple today. He remembered Christmas in July when she was shrouded in all shades of red and silver and gold. Thinking the next obvious choice would be green he finally voiced the question as they sat opposite each other.

"Purple doesn't seem the obvious choice"

She frowned at his words before glancing down to her skirt with a small smile, "No it doesn't does it? But then when have I ever taken the obvious choice?"

His mind was still too cloudy to form a good reply and instead he just stared at her slightly stunned, she gave him a small smile.

"If you must know, purple is my favourite colour and I had to do something to cheer myself up."

He wondered how much she had had to drink and made a mental note that she needed cheering up.

So he had been right.

He was watching her with interest, waiting for her to go on, but she obviously wasn't ready to elaborate just yet. She was looking into her champagne glass, her fingers playing with the stand, "Have you had an enjoyable day?"

"Lunch with my family, same as every year really." Although usually he went home and to bed, not to Honourable Ladies houses half tanked, this year was far from the usual.

"And you're here now because…?" She looked up at his face now and he noticed how sad she looked.

"I realised I never gave you your Christmas present."

"You didn't?" Not entirely true, he had given her the most magnificent silk scarf he could afford just two days earlier.

"If I had known what I knew now I would have gotten it in purple." She laughed and fingered the pendant which finished with the same silver plate that hung from her ears. "It's beautiful Jack, you needn't get me anything more."

"Ah but I do."

She wouldn't dare tell him that she had taken it to bed with her that night and snuggled into it longing instead for his touch. She felt her cheeks flush slightly but decided to put it down to the champagne rather than the wave of emotions coursing through her. She couldn't place the emotion on his face, but his eyes were shining and there was a small smile on his lips.

"But first you must tell me what you did with your day." She let out a deep sigh falling back into her chair finishing her glass of champagne.

"Oh Jack, please don't remind me." It really had been the day from hell and she deeply wished she had just stayed at home snuggled up with that tiny piece of Jack. She probably should tell Jack though or he wouldn't give her this mysterious present which he had neglected to give her days earlier.

"We opened presents here this morning which was nice actually. Then everyone left me and I made my way over to Aunt P's for a late lunch, absolutely awful Jack, but I won't bore you with those details. Then Jane went with Dot to her mother's for the afternoon then they were headed off to spend some time with Hugh's mother and family. Apparently Jane and Hugh's nieces and nephews get on like wildfire, so Dot is her mother for the day. And Mr Butler left for his sisters after the presents this morning, leaving me to fend for myself."

"You're alone on Christmas?" he certainly hadn't expected that, his instincts had proven right.

"I suppose I am." She looked sad and sat up to pour some more champagne, "I have you now though."

He gave her a smile and raised his glass in mock toast, she did the same and they both drank. How strange to think that the two of them would end up alone together on Christmas.

"Why aren't you wearing a suit anyway?"

"My sister gets mad if I dress to warmly in summer." She snorted back a laugh, "Apparently I make the room too warm."

She bit back her biting comment and hid her smile in her glass. "Well I like it."

"Thank- you Miss Fisher."

"Phryne" she replied apparently absentmindedly twirling her drink around in her glass. "It is a holiday after all Jack, I'm sure even you can make some allowances." He smiled at her and shook his head, "If you insist Miss Fisher." She glared at him before giggling slightly at his innocent look. "Oh Jack, you really weren't meant for the theatre." He laughed at that too and took the chance to pick up his champagne flute which had been bubbling away without him.

"What about my present Jack?"

"I don't know" he suddenly felt slightly nervous, as though it had all been the alcohol earlier.

"You can't come over here promising me a present and then not deliver, especially on Christmas."

He considered her for a moment. Her eyes were shining and there was a smile on her face, but behind her eyes she still looked sad. "Fine, stand up."

She placed her glass on the table separating them and straightened, smoothing her skirt and her hair as she arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh how exciting, is it outside?" she moved toward the door but he grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. "No, I have it right here actually." He pulled her to face him and smiled as she spoke, "Do you? I am intrigued now!" He slipped his right hand around her waist and pulled her body squarely to his causing a surprised "Oh" from her. He pressed a warm kiss to her soft kips and felt her let out a deep sigh, her lips melting into his, the taste of champagne and lipstick tainted her lips. He pulled away slowly and looked down to see her eyes shining with glee.

"That is a nice surprise, may I have another?"

"Well it is Christmas." He pulled her back to him and placed another kiss on her sweet lips.


End file.
